


Cuori di ghiaccio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ghiaccio bollente [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche i cuori di ghiaccio battono e si attraggono.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis: 6. Perdersi tra la folla





	Cuori di ghiaccio

Cuori di ghiaccio

 

“Lluvia, dove sei?” domandò Leon. Si guardò intorno, evitò la gomitata di una donna, schivò il sacco sulle spalle di un uomo alto due volte lui e fece lo slalom tra una serie di altri giovani. Superò una carrozza parcheggiata ed entrò in un vicolo.

“Ti sei perso tra la folla?” si sentì domandare. Si voltò e vide Gray che lo raggiungeva.

“Perché sei senza vestiti?” chiese Leon.

“Posso farti la stessa domanda, ti sei spogliato” disse Gray.

Leon abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

“Urd ci ha fatto prendere proprio una cattiva abitudine” gemette.

Gray si grattò il petto all’altezza del marchio della gilda e scrollò le spalle.

“Chi cercavi?” domandò.

“Lluvia. Volevo invitarla a cena fuori, ma l’ho persa di vista” ammise Leon, passandosi una mano tra i capelli colo cenere.

“E’ già tornata alla gilda. Era passata solo per controllare che avessi mangiato” rispose Gray.

Leon serrò i pugni e chinò il capo.

“Perché devono sempre tutti preferire te? Urd trattava meglio te come allievo, Lluvia ha occhi solo per te. Tu non te le meriti tutte queste cose” bofonchiò.

Gray abbassò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi

“Hai ragione, non me lo merito” mormorò.

Leon sgranò gli occhi e deglutì silenziosamente.

“M-mi dispiace… ho esagerato. Semplicemente sono geloso di te, alle volte” mormorò.

Gray si appoggiò alla parete del vicolo con la schiena nuda e alzò il piede scalzo, appoggiando anche quello con il ginocchio piegato.

“Sono destinato a vedere le persone fare di tutto per me, arrivare persino a sacrificarsi. Tentare inutilmente di rincorrere i loro sentimenti per ricambiare quei gesti, ma ritrovarmi a non riuscirci. Sono dannatamente sterile, come il mio ghiaccio” mormorò. Mise le mani sui fianchi e tamburellò con le dita sugli slip blu, l’unico capo d’abbigliamento che indossava.

“Noi siamo in grado di modellare il nostro ghiaccio grazie ai nostri sentimenti, oltre che alla nostra magia. In fondo, se non riuscissi a provare niente, non ti saresti preoccupato per me che mi sono perso tra la folla” disse Leon.

“I miei sentimenti sono tutti rivolti verso l’unica persona che mi scaccia. Sarà un cliché, ma il mio cuore gli appartiene non tanto perché mi fugge, ma perché è stata la persona a cui ho sempre guardato. L’unica persona per cui sarei morto, dimenticando che devo vivere per onorare i miei sacrifici che mi hanno permesso di vedere sempre un nuovo giorno” rispose Gray.

Leon lo raggiunse con passi tremanti e si piegò in avanti.

“Per chi batte il tuo cuore, Gray?” chiese. Indossava dei boxer color perla, l’elastico gli stringeva la vita, arrossandogliela.

Gray alzò lentamente lo sguardo e l’osservò in viso.

“Per l’unica persona accanto a cui vorrei vivere. Lo so, siamo rivali, facciamo parte di due gilde diverse, ma il mio cuore di ghiaccio batte solo per quello a lui gemello…

Quello che so cercando di dirti, Leon, è che sei tu.

Il mio cuore batte per te” rispose. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

Leon sgranò gli occhi, sentì la lingua dell’altro schiudergli le labbra e, con un mugolio, ricambiò al bacio.

< Forse l’ho sempre saputo ed è per questo che quel giorno, alle rovine per svegliare Deliora, non sono riuscito a ucciderlo > pensò.

 


End file.
